Fan:Digimon Protectors
The series starts when an Omnimon, a Gallantmon, a Seraphimon, an Ophanimon and an Azulongmon send five digieggs and five digivices to five 11 year olds. The kids soon realize that the eggs from the Digital World and they need to protect it from a mysterious evil. ---- Episodes Episode 1: Save The DigiWorld An Omnimon a Gallantmon a Seraphimon an Ophanimon and an Azulongmon talk about how to stop a mysterious evil that keeps killing innocent digimon and absorbing there data. Omnimon suggest that they put the prophecy into action by sending out the five digieggs that were kept for the digidestined. Everyone starts to agree until they realize that the evil might come after them if the children are not able to accept who they are. Ophanimon says its a risk they will have to take. Everyone then goes to the digiegg that they are supposed to protect. and send it through the digigate along with there digivices also know as the D-Activaters. in America Fan:Aria Mortega is on her computer and a digiegg appears on it and starts to hatch into a YukimiBotamon the digimon then starts to come out of the computer. The digimon says that she needs Aria to come to the Digital World with her. At the same time a Poyomon a Pichimon a Botamon and a Pururumon hatch and come out of the computers of Fan:Tony Hamilton, Fan:Jacob Cortez, Fan:Ty Russo and Fan:Sabrina Carstin. YukimiBotamon b.jpg|Aria's YukimiBotamon Poyomon t.gif|Tony's Poyomon Pichimon t.gif|Jacob's Pichimon Botamon t.gif|Ty's Botamon Pururumon t.gif|Sabrina's Pururumon Episode 2: Let's Go To The Digital World Seraphimon explains to the children that they need to go to the digital world soon or they will not be able to save the digital world in time. The kids then realize that they need to include there parents in this. Seraphimon tells them that they have 12 hours before they need to go to the DigiWorld. The kids decide that they will just have to leave notes telling there parents that they ran away. The kids contact Seraphimon and tell him that they are ready. He tells them that they can go to the Digital World by saying "DigiTransport". Before they can leave there digimon start to act all weird. The digimon then start to digivolve to there In-Training forms. YukimiBotamon-Nyaromon, Poyomon-Tokomon, Pichimon-Bukamon, Botamon-Koromon, Pururumon-Poromon. As soon as they get to the digital world a vicious Allomon attacks them. Nyaromon t.gif|YukimiBotamon's In-Training form Tokomon t.gif|Poyomon's In-Training form. Bukamon t.gif|Pichimon's In-Training form. Koromon t.gif|Botamon's In-Training form. Poromon t.gif|Pururumon's In-Training form. ---- ---- Episode 3: Gabumon's Help The children run from Allomon and hide in a cave full of Kokomon. They tell the kids that they have been hiding from the Allomon for months. They tell the kids that there leader Baromon went to get help and never came back. The kids promise the Kokomon they will help them. Tony, Jacob and Ty along with there digimon go and look for Baromon but encounter a very beaten up Gabumon. He tells them that a evil digimon named Beelzemon is killing digimon and is using there data to recreate an ancient evil. While they are talking the Allomon comes and uses his Dino Burst attack and almost hits the kids. As he is about to anihilate Tony and Tokomon, Gabumon jumps in front of the attack and is slowly dying. Gabumon tells him the only way to destroy Beelzemon is with the combined attacks of Light and Hope. With Tony's grief Tokomon digivolves to Patamon and then to Angemon. Angemon then uses his Hand of Fate attack to send Allomon back to a digiegg. As they go back to the others Angemon de-digivolves to his rookie level Patamon. Patamon t.gif|Tokomon digivolves to Patamon and then to Angemon. Angemon t.gif|Patamon digivolves to Angemon and uses his Hand of Fate attack to stop Allomon. ---- Episode 3: Gatomon Saves The Day As the kids leave the Kokomon they meet a group of KaratsukiNumemon, who ask them if they can save the leaders of there group. They say yes and then follow the digimon to a mountain which has a cave inside where the digimon live.They split into three groups. .As they set off to look, Aria tries to tell Tony how she feels about him but they hear screams coming from the direction Sabrina and Jacob went off to. As they get there, they see a Meramon terrorizing them. Meramon turns around and is about to attack Tony when Aria pushes him out the way. Due to this Nyaromon digivolves to Salamon then into Gatomon. Gatomon uses here Lightning Paw attack to knock Meramon off the mountain. After Gatomon de-digivolves to Salamon they go to find the leader of the KaratsukiNumemon, who was trapped in a cage by the Meramon. Salamon t.gif|Nyaromon digivolves to Salamon then to Gatomon. Gatomon t.gif|Salamon digivolves to Gatomon and uses her Lightning Paw attack to knock an evil Meramon off a mountain. ---- Episode 4: Greymon's Nova Blast The kids are walking through the forest until they haven't eaten in a few hours. They meet a couple of Koromon who invite the kids to eat with. As they are going to the Koromon's home, they walk past a group of Pagumon who threaten the Koromon. Ty ask the Koromon why they did that and they tell him that long ago there was a contest that was to see which digimon was the best. The Koromon won and the Pagumon vowed that they have there revenge. Ever since then the Koromon have feared to even come in close contact with a Pagumon. Upon there arrival to the Koromon Village there are a fleet of Pagumon, tell them that the time has come for there revenge.The Pagumon merge together to make a very odorous Raremon who uses his Acid Sludge attack that starts burn and melt all of the homes and stores. He spits some sludge at a group of Koromon,but not before Ty moves them out the way nd risking his life to do it. Since he did that Ty's Koromon digivolves to Agumon then to Greymon. Greymon uses his Nova Blast to send the Raremon back to a digiegg. The Pagumon apoligize and ask if they can be friends.The Koromon then say yes and everyone sits down to eat. 2-11 01.jpg|Koromon digivolves to Agumon who digivolves to Greymon. Greymon t.gif|Agumon digivolves to Greymon who uses his Nova Blast to send a Raremon back to a digiegg Episode 5: Aquilamon Flying High The kids make there way up Danger Mountain to get to the leader of the KaratsukiNumemon. As they get there a Togemon arrives and uses his Needle Spray attack to keep the children from saving the KaratsukiNumemon. Salamon and Patamon try to digivolve but are knocked out by the Togemon's Lightning Speed Jab attack. The Togemon is about to hurt Sabrina when Poromon warp digivolves into Aquilamon. Aquilamon uses his Grand Horn attack to send the Togemon flying into the side of the mountain. Right before the Togemon attacks Aquilamon finishes him off with a Blast Rings attack. They save the KaratsukiNumemon and fly back to the forest where they meet up with the group of KaratsukiNumemon. They reward the kids with a nice dinner and a place to spend the night. Aquilamon reverts to his rookie form of Hawkmon. The next day they leave the digimon and head in the North direction. i Episode 6: Ikkakumon's Watery Adventure As the kids are making there way to the north they stop to take a break. They make a little fire but a Betamon tells them that they are not welcomed here. Bukamon and the Betamon get in a fight which makes the Betamon digivolve into a Seadramon. The newly evolved Seadramon uses his Ice Breath attack and nearly freezes Jacob. Then Bukamon warp digivolves into Ikkakumon the to start to fight each other until both of them are exhausted. Ikakumon gathers all of his energy a shoots off a powerful Harpoon Torpedo attack. The Seadramon reverts back to a Betamon. Another Betamon shows up and turns out to be the brother of the Betamon who attacked them. The older Betamon tells them that up ahead is a town where a lot of digimon have been turning against each other. The kids head off but not before Ikkakumon dedigivolves in to a Gomamon